Challenges
by Kaoru Gal
Summary: A collection of FMA drabblesoneshots in response to challenges from my sister, Jessie! Yaoi, mature content, incest pairings will change EdxAl


Kitties

Rain

Blackout

Cold

Scared

Locked

Longing

Noises 

Chocolate

Pressure

**Paring: EdxAl**

Disclaimer: I'm poor! -Cackles-

Jessie: …O.o Sis?

Joh: -Clears throat- I challenge you to a duel!

Jessie: …excuse me?

Joh: You heard me!

Jessie: Uhh…what kind of duel?

Joh: A writing duel! -Dramatic music-

Jessie: Bring it on!

Joh: Oh you bet I will!

(This is going to be a collection of one-shot challenges. We are going to give each other random words and we must make a fic out of them with a specific pairing in mind.)

Warnings: yaoi, incest, fluff, big lemon (Al got his body back)

**Challenge one: Blackout**

0o0o0o0

"No."

"But…it's raining! Do you really want your baby brother to get a cold?"

"Drop the cat and I'll think about it."

"But…but that's mean!" Al sniffed, holding the struggling cat closer to his chest. He could imagine his brother standing on the other side of the locked door with a stubborn frown on his face, arms crossed. "Don't you feel bad for the poor kitties?" Al demanded, squeezing the poor cat.

"No." came the blunt answer.

The younger of the two sighed. "Fine nii-san, I dropped the cat, will you let me in now?" he lied.

"…Has anyone ever told you how bad you are at lying Al?"

Al sighed again, feeling his teeth beginning to clatter from the cold. "You're mean!" he declared, dropping the cat and crossing his arms.

He heard the door unlock before opening a fraction. A narrow golden eye inspected his dripping form, checking for any hidden cats.

Once he was sure there were none he opened the door all the way, allowing the taller Elric inside. Once Al had stepped into the house and had the door closed firmly behind him he pouted, sticking his lower lip out cutely. "That was really mean."

His brother shrugged, flicking his blonde braid over his shoulder. "I don't want some wet cat running around in here. Now come on, we gotta get you warmed up before you actually do catch a cold."

Al nodded and followed Ed into the kitchen where he then sat down at the table. Ed left the room briefly, returning a few moments later with a fluffy red towel in hand. He sighed as he stood in front of Al, inspecting him from head to toe. "You're soaked." He stated, frowning.

"You would be too if _you _had a mean brother who wouldn't let you inside."

Ed shrugged off the comment silently, rubbing at Al's dripping brown hair with the towel. Al blinked and looked up at his brother with a small smile on his face. "Thanks nii-san."

Ed flushed then returned his smile. "Here, I'll make you something in return. What do you want?" he asked, wrapping the towel around Al's shoulders.

"Um…hot chocolate?" Al suggested.

Ed frowned, turning around to open the fridge. He pulled out the milk carton (holding it an arms length away) and poured it into a blue pan lying in the sink.

"Nii-san, is that clean?"

"Yeah I checked." Ed assured his little brother, grinning. He turned the stove's burner on, watching the flames dance high before placing the milk filled pan over it. He glanced back over at Al. "Are you getting warmer?"

Al nodded, offering Edward a close-eyed smile. "Mmm-hmm!"

A few minutes later the milk started bubbling, warning Ed to turn off the heat. He did so, pouring the hot milk into a red mug. "Uh…where's the chocolate?"

"In the cupboard above your head." Al reminded him.

Ed nodded and reached up to retrieve the jar of chocolate mix…and….

…He couldn't reach.

His face grew red as he stood on his tiptoes, reaching and grasping for the cupboard handle. "Damn it!"

Al bit his lip, trying his hardest not to laugh as he watched his _older _brother jump up and down for the cupboard, which seemed to be just out of his reach. "I'll get it nii-san." He said, standing up.

Ed growled. "I can do it!" he snapped stubbornly, leaning against the counter to try and reach.

Al ignored that and strode right up behind the blonde, reaching up to open the far-away cupboard.

Ed froze up when he felt Al press against his body in an attempt to get closer to the cupboard. Al made a small noise of frustration when the desired hot chocolate mix just brushed against his fingers. He moved closer to the counter, effectively sandwiching Ed between him and counter.

"Um…Al?" Ed coughed.

Al grunted in response. "I've almost got it! It's really way back there." Al stuck his tongue out as he worked on getting the jar in his grasp. "Got it!" he exclaimed, backing away from the counter (and Ed) with the jar in his hands.

Ed blinked repeatedly, taking a deep breath.

"Nii-san, what's wrong?" Al asked, confused.

"Nothing Al." Ed said hastily, taking the jar from his brother and opening it. "You can sit back down, I'll finish making it."

"I can make it myself nii-san…if you're tired…"

"No, I said I'd make you some so I will!" Ed said seriously, pouring a small amount of chocolate mix into the mug. He took out a spoon from one the drawers and began to mix it in. "Here." Ed held it out in his hand, offering it to Al while tossing the spoon in the sink.

Al grinned happily, taking it in both hands to warm them.

"Don't know _how _you can drink that stuff." Ed grumbled, sitting down across from Al.

The brunette shrugged, taking a long sip. "It's good!"

"Better be."

They sat together in comfortable silence, Al sipping his hot chocolate and Ed simply watching him with a smile.

Rain pelted against the windows, driving against the glass so that the sound rang through the kitchen. Wind whistled through the trees, adding to the noises of nature. The faint sound of rolling thunder cut through the rain, making Al suddenly sit up straight.

"Was that thunder, nii-san?" he asked slowly.

Ed glanced out the window as lightning lit up the black sky. "Yeah I guess." He muttered.

Another clash of thunder echoed. Al leapt up, spilling his drink across the table. His dark golden eyes were darting back and forth nervously.

"Al? What's wrong?" Ed got up slowly, concern evident in his eyes. Then he remembered. Al _hated _thunder. When they had been kids Al would hide under the bed whenever a storm passed through.

Quickly, Ed wrapped his arms around his shaking brother as he whispered soothing words in his ear. "Don't be scared…I'm here…"

Al nodded slowly, burying his face into Ed's black shirt when another flash of lightning hit.

The light overhead flickered and Ed looked up at it, begging it to not go out. The light remained on for a minute as Ed breathed out in relief. Then, as if to spite him, it went out, plunging the room into darkness.

Al yelped at the sudden darkness, tightening his grip around Ed. "Nothing to worry about Al, just a blackout. Sure the lights will come back on soon." The state alchemist reassured him, sitting them both down on the floor.

Al shuddered as thunder crashed again, louder this time.

Ed held the younger boy closer, patting his back soothingly. "It'll be over soon."

Lightning flickered, filling the dark room with white light. Al's wide-eyed face was illuminated for a few seconds before shadows claimed him once more.

Ed twirled Al's ponytail through his fingers, liking the way it felt against his fingertips.

He could feel Al's fast heart beat against his chest, drumming against his skin. Al's shirt was still wet and clung to his skin, making his shivering seem worse. Ed swept his real arm up and down Al's back.

Thunder boomed overhead, causing Al to yelp loudly again. "Nii-san!"

"It's okay. We're safe." Ed repeated himself, trying to think of a way to distract the younger alchemist.

An idea _did _come to him, but honestly he was too scared to put it into action. Ed sighed and ghosted his fingers over the nape of his neck, noticing the way it made Al shiver. He trailed his metal hand down his back like he had been doing before, but for some reason the gesture seemed different now, less innocent.

Al leaned against Ed, breathing in deeply as Ed traced invisible patterns across his back. "Nii-san?"

Ed smiled, feeling his heart skip faster when Al peered into his face. Lightning lit up his brother's delicate features, making him look almost angelic. His brown hair looked almost blonde in the lightning's flash and his eyes glowed handsomely.

Thunder shook the small house and Al squeaked, throwing his arms around Ed's neck as he pressed his face into his chest.

"Try and think about something else, Al." Edward suggested.

Tears pricked at Al's eyes as he clenched his teeth. "I…can't!"

Ed cupped Al's face, forcing him to look him in the eye. "Focus on me."

Alphonse gulped and stared into his brother's face. "I'll…I'll try." He whimpered, nestling closer against his brother. Ed's face heated up as he felt himself move his face closer to Al's. What was he doing?

Al felt his heartbeat speed up as Ed's face neared his own, separating their lips by mere centimeters. But he couldn't move away. Al saw Ed's blush and felt heat rising to his own cheeks. Why didn't the thought of his brother closing the gap faze him?

Ed hesitated, trying to clear the buzzing in his head. Lightning flashed, lighting up his younger brother's face, illuminating his lips. Before he knew it his lips were pressed firmly against Al's. All thoughts were wiped from his mind at that moment.

Al felt as though his stomach had disappeared; or, perhaps butterflies had filled him, more accurately. The feeling of Ed's lips moving against his was mesmerizing. He inwardly _knew _that this shouldn't feel so good, that it shouldn't feel so right, but…he wasn't thinking too clearly right now, and he didn't think he even wanted to. Shyly, Al kissed back, moving closer.

A hesitant hand reached up to tangle itself in Al's hair, pulling at the hair tie until thick locks of brown fell free down his shoulders. Ed ran his hand through his brother's hair moaning softly against his lips. Curiously, he pushed his tongue forward, asking for permission to enter.

The feeling of Ed's tongue against his lips sent pleasurable trills down Al's spine. He parted his lips uncertainly, moving his hands to pull off the hair tie that kept his brother's hair so neatly plaited in a braid. He sighed softly against Ed's lips.

Ed sucked longingly on his brother's lips, pulling his body closer. He could feel his lungs burning for air but he was reluctant to pull back.

Al melted into Ed's embrace, moaning softly, letting Ed know that he was enjoying the attention his lips were getting. He knew he needed to breath but he didn't want to be the first one to break the kiss; he didn't want this moment to end…

Ed twined his fingers in his brother's hair, pulling back at the last second. His heavy breaths filled the small room as he stroked his brother's cheek tenderly. By now he was so caught up he didn't care that they were brothers.

All he knew was how much he wanted him. Ed leaned in again, pressing soft kisses down Al's neck, breathing in deeply.

Al let out a long, loud moan, directed at his brother's ministrations. How was he to have known his neck was so sensitive?

So many thoughts rushed through his head, but he completely ignored the ones telling him that this was wrong to love his brother in this way. He really couldn't care less right now. His hands subconsciously began to trace small, invisible patterns on Ed's neck. He lost himself in his brother's embrace.

Ed paused, feeling the way Al shivered against his lips. Lustfully, he licked his way down Al's neck, sucking gently. He let his automail hand fall from Al's hair to pull Al's shirt off his shoulder, revealing smooth skin.

Al reluctantly pulled away to allow his brother to slip off his shirt, reaching forward to unbutton Ed's shirt. He looked up at his brother's face lovingly, a light blush rising to his face.

He gazed back at Al, loving the blush forming. Ed slipped off Al's shirt, inspecting every bit of exposed skin he could see. Impatiently Ed reached out to tug at Al's jeans, wanting to see the rest of his brother.

Al leaned back as his brother unbuckled his pants, pulling them down his knees along with his boxers. The cold air nipped at his skin, causing him to shiver. He brought his arms around Ed's waist, pulling him down over him.

Ed ran his hands up and down Al's body, fumbling with his own pants. He shook them off, pulling down his underwear as well. The two brothers inspected each others body with heated gazes, desire heightening.

The older of the two straddled Al's hips, lying him down against the floor.

Another flash of lightning brightened the room, making it appear as though it was daytime before it died out suddenly, leaving the brothers in darkness again. A loud crack of thunder came almost immediately after the bolt, and Al whimpered, throwing his arms around Ed's neck, pulling him down so that he was resting on top of the brunette. Al shivered; partially from the fear, but more from the feeling of his brother's bare, warm skin against his own body.

Ed nuzzled Al's neck, breathing in his smell. Al always smelled sweet, like cinnamon, even when he had been a suit of armor. He ground his hips against Al's slowly, groaning at the friction it caused.

Al gasped into his brother's ear, the action only heightening his excitement. He blushed again, despite his eagerness. Tentatively, Al sucked on Ed's neck, not wanting to be the only one receiving pleasure in their activity.

Ed shivered at the feeling of lips against his skin, feeling encouraged to take things at a faster pace. He reached down between their bodies to wrap a hand around his younger brother.

Al's eyes widened, and he made a soft strangled noise. "B-brother," Al groaned, the tone of his voice surprising himself. He tensed against Ed, but continued to give his neck the previous treatment, though now he began biting. He squeezed his brother closer to him, frightened because he didn't know what to do next, and he obediently waited for his brother to make the next move, his shivering intensifying.

Ed smirked slightly as he began to stroke the brunette slowly, almost teasingly. He bent down and pressed soft kisses against Al's parted lips, moaning against them.

Al sighed in pleasure, but squirmed beneath his brother, he felt as though Ed was teasing him. "B-brother…" he trailed off, not wanting to order Ed around by asking for more; he thought that he should appreciate what he had now, and so he kept quiet, kissing back and intensifying their kiss. But he continued to fidget under Ed, in response to the skillful strokes his fingers made.

The older of the two murmured his brother's name in a breathy whisper. He could feel Al move restlessly beneath him, silently begging him to move faster. As Ed sucked on Al's lower lip he began to move his hand faster, stroking at an even pace.

Al moaned in relief as his brother's movements quickened and intensified. He loved the breathy voice in which his Ed had whispered his name. He tangled his fingers in Ed's golden locks, and surprised Ed by plunging his own tongue into Ed's mouth, massaging Ed's tongue with his own.

It took a moment for Ed to respond to the warm tongue moving against his own. It seemed that Al was growing bolder as their actions grew more passionate. He moaned at the feeling, scraping his teeth gently against Al's tongue. He squeezed his brother, somewhat roughly, trailing his automail hand down Al's bare chest.

The feeling of the cold metallic fingers tracing down his chest gave Al an increased sense of security, reminding him that this was his brother, whom he trusted more than _anyone._ He gasped softly when his brother's pumps grew rougher, and he arched his back, pressing up against he older Elric

"I—Ed…ward," Al stumbled for words, barely able to form logical thoughts in his mind as pleasure raced through his being.

Ed felt affection rush forward upon hearing his name escape his brother's lips. He slipped his hand away, moving his head down Al's chest to his stomach, licking around his navel. He listened to Al's panting for a moment before slowly taking Al into his mouth, sucking gently.

Al's eyes grew hazy as he felt Ed take him into his warm, moist mouth. His whole body felt hot, so hot, excepting the trails Ed made with his tongue, which were cool. Instinctively itching for something to grab, his hands gradually made their way to his brother's hair, where they immediately entwined. His head fell further back, and he groaned softly.

Ed swirled his tongue against his brother's length, taking more and more of him into his mouth. He gripped Al's hips tightly as he crouched over him, humming softly deep in his throat.

Al tensed up; his brother's humming driving him crazy, sending jolts up and down his spine. He made a few soft noises in his throat, as he could barely do anything else. Finally he let out a long, quiet moan when he released into Ed's mouth. He slumped back against the floor, panting heavily, trying to regain his breath.

Ed swallowed every last drop his little brother had to offer, licking his lips as he drew back. He caressed Al's cheek lovingly before turning him over onto his stomach.

Al closed his eyes, and for the first time resisted his brother's actions. He didn't want to face this way…he wanted to look at his brother. "Nii-san…" Al said quietly, his amber eyes searching Ed's pleadingly, hoping silently that he would understand. His entire body shuddered as he waited tensely for Ed's reaction.

Ed blinked before understanding what his brother wanted. He let Al turn back over, spreading his legs apart instead. Ed placed his real hand on Al's hip, bringing his metal ones to his lips. As he gazed down at Al he began to suck on three of his fingers, licking the cool metal.

Al smiled weakly up at his brother, a light blush tinting his cheeks as he silently thanked his brother for understanding. He placed one of his hands over Ed's flesh hand that he placed on his hip and entwined their fingers, waiting for his brother's next move with growing anticipation.

Ed withdrew his fingers from his mouth, trailing them against Al's thigh before pressing one metal finger into his entrance. He squeezed his brother's hand as he stroked his inner walls.

Al tensed suddenly, as he felt a cool finger inserted into him.

He shivered as he was gently stroked from the inside, and closed his eyes, moaning softly at the alien sensation. He felt strangely calm, though, when he felt his brother's grip on his hand tighten.

Slowly, Ed wiggled in the second finger, moving them carefully so as to not hurt his younger brother. After a moment he added the third and last digit.

"This is gonna hurt." He warned Al softly, giving his hand another tight squeeze. As he did so he splayed all three fingers, stretching him.

Al let out a yelp, feeling stinging tears press against his eyes, but he blinked them back. He had to be brave, for his brother. He bit his lip hard, trying to block the sob rising in the back of his throat. He flinched when he heard a crack of thunder, reminding him of the storm outside, and he let a soft, dry sob of fright escape his lips. He turned his eyes to Ed for reassurance.

Ed hastily leaned down, pressing soft soothing kisses against his brother's face. He removed his fingers, kissing around Al's dark amber eyes. "Do you want to stop?" Ed asked gently.

Al shook his head furiously, horrified at the prospect of stopping. "No!" he exclaimed, giving his brother a rather strange look. "No…I don't want to stop…" he answered quietly, reaching a hand out and touching Ed's cheek gently, offering a small smile, trying to look braver than he felt.

Ed smiled slightly, positioning himself at Al's entrance. "You sure?" he said, concern in his eyes. Ed would never _ever _want to hurt his brother, intentional or not.

Al took a deep breath before nodding. "I…" he trailed off, looking away from Ed's worried gaze, trying to muster up courage for his next words. He took another breath before he spoke. "I want to have you inside me." He murmured, somewhat hastily as though embarrassed. A deep blush stained his cheeks once more, though he offered a gentle smile to ease Ed's concern; he knew his brother would want to hear him say something that would reassure him that Al wanted this just as much as he apparently did. His love for his brother only raised and he felt a little braver.

Ed smiled warmly, touching Al's lips lightly. "I love you, Al." he murmured, flushed. Then quickly, he thrust into Al's body, moaning at the feeling as he did so.

Al's heart leapt at his brother's words, before the pain registered and he let out a wail. "Ed-ward…" he whimpered, tears beginning to slip down his pained face. He closed his eyes tightly, and tried to stifle his sobs. He moved his hands as he tried desperately to find something to grip.

Ed wiped at Al's tears before reaching out and taking one of Al's hands into his own, lacing their fingers together. He held still for a moment as he tried to let Al adjust to the intrusion.

Al's mouth was parted slightly, and he gasped softly, allowing small whimpers to escape his lips every so often. Thankful for his brother's comforting hands, he tried to relax, and little by little the initial pain ebbed away, replaced by another feeling altogether, though he couldn't quite place it. His heavy pants died down and eventually he opened his eyes to take in his brother's patient expression.

Ed locked eyes with his Al, amber against amber, before pulling out slowly then pressing back in. With his free hand he grasped Al's length. A loud moan escaped his lips as he a slow, steady rhythm, moving his hand in time with his thrusts.

Al moaned with his brother, almost all pain gone replaced by an intense pleasure. Each time his brother thrust into him, a trill ran down his spine, and he closed his eyes, overcome by the sensation. He bucked suddenly, gaining surprised gasps from both of them. He looked up at his brother, embarrassed, though his eyes were darkened by lust.

The blonde's face was flushed dark red as he groaned at the sensations racing through his body. A pressure was building up inside of him, begging to be released. He moved faster and harder, tossing his head back as he cried out Al's name huskily.

Al cried out his brother's name when the thrusts grew in their frequency and intensified. He felt so painfully close to release; he gripped Ed's hand more tightly, if it was possible. Eventually he felt bolder and wrapped his legs around his brother's waist for extra support, and raised his hips to meet Ed's thrusts dead on.

The result; Ed thrust even deeper, and just managed to brush against something that sent waves of even more intense pleasure coursing through his body. His expression turned to one of incredulous pleasure and he begged his brother to hit there again.

Sweat coated Ed's body as he responded to his brother's pleads, hitting Al's sweet spot repeatedly. His eyes were narrowed as he grinded his hip against Al's desperately, searching for his release. "Al," he grunted, grinding his teeth together.

"E-Edward," Al moaned in response, too overwhelmed by pleasure to speak anymore. He saw just how close Ed was to his release, and he pulled his brother's head forward to press their lips together hotly, trying his best to help his brother gain his released that he was searching for just as desperately as he was for his own.

Ed plunged his tongue into Al's mouth, sucking roughly against his lips. He pumped his hand harder and faster, nearly tugging at Al's length. Ed cursed under his breath as he pulled Al's legs higher up around his waist.

Al's eyes dilated slightly, and his mouth parted to let out a moan, but his brother's name slipped out from his lips instead, his brother's intensified actions pushing him to his release.

Ed's whole body shuddered, spots appearing before his eyes. "Al…phonse!" he cried out breathlessly, coming violently into the body beneath him. His grip around Al tightened to a point where it probably could have been painful.

Al flinched, shuddering at the strange feeling of his brother coming inside of him. He tensed, before relaxing, just falling back and hitting the floor with a loud thud. His breaths came in short gasps, and he gulped, his heart beating a mile a minute.

Ed pulled out of him, collapsing in an exhausted heap next to his brother. As he pushed his hair out of his eyes he turned his head to glance at Al.

Al opened his heavy eyes, sensing his brother was looking at him, and he turned his head to the side to gaze at his brother. Though he ached absolutely _everywhere,_ his eyes were sparkling from underneath half-lidded eyes. "N-Nii-san..." Al managed to gasp, trying to move closer, but wincing at the pain that rushed down his back in response to the weak attempt.

Ed wrapped an arm around Al's waist loosely. "Don't move." he told the younger Elric. He wiggled closer and pressed a light kiss on Al's forehead.

"The storm stopped..." Ed pointed out softly.

Al blinked slowly, trying to focus on what his brother was saying. Everything was taking a long time to process in his brain. "Storm? What...storm?" he asked dumbly, looking up at his brother with confused amber eyes.

Ed blinked several times before laughing and ruffling Al's already messy hair. "Never mind."

Al closed his eyes, basking in the afterglow, and let out a sated sigh. He amused himself for a while by lazily twisting a loose strand of golden hair between his fingers, letting it slide out of his grasp and catching it again. Before long, however, he tired of his newfound game and tilted his head, silently asking for a kiss.

Ed leaned forward and pressed his lips against Al's, smiling against them. He pulled himself closer, until he could feel the brunette's body heat.

Feeling more secure with the heat coming from his brother's body, Al licked a bead of sweat from Ed's cheek. "We're a mess..." the younger chuckled, looking down at their entangled, sweaty bodies, until his eyes met back with Ed's golden ones.

The shorter of the two grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, but I don't wanna get up yet." He yawned, nestling his face into the crook of Al's neck.

Al rolled his eyes, only half playfully. "Mmm...I _hate_ feeling dirty," he mumbled, but smiled and held his brother closer nonetheless.

Ed yawned a response, smacking his lips together. "We're not that dirty..." he trailed off.

Al gave him a blank look, shaking his head slowly. "We're sweaty, we're... sticky..." at the realization, he made a face that earned a chuckled from Ed. "...And the floor's a mess... I just cleaned it this morning," Al muttered. "In any case, I _feel_ dirty..."

Ed laughed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah well...I'm...more sweaty than you."

Al raised an eyebrow, and his left eye twitched slightly. "Well, I've got a _certain_ brother of mine's essence inside of me. I don't feel all that clean," Al said with a blush.

"Then go take a shower." Ed paused, looking thoughtful. "Actually I want a shower too. Will you carry me?" he peered into his younger brother's face.

Al looked at his brother incredulously. "Nii-san... I. Can't." He said in exasperation, his blush merely deepening.

Ed sighed and scratched his head. "I guess we're stuck here then...in the middle of the floor..." Ed sighed again, his eyes narrowing as he fought to remember something. "You know Al...I think Winry is coming over to visit us today..."

Silence…and then…

"_Nii-san!"_

0o0o0o0

Joh: I have to give credit to my sis for role-playing the lemon part with me since I was stuck…

Jessie: I role-played Al!

Joh: Yeah…thank you sis! So all the Al parts at the end are hers…yeah…and the rest are mine…

Jessie: -smirks-

Joh: -ignores- Review please!

Jessie: There are gonna be more challenges coming up so look out for them…yeah…


End file.
